


Start Again

by fuckinqueen



Series: Meronia Event 2021 [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But not really imop, Fluff, I know, I like it the way it is, M/M, Matt | Mail Jeevas Lives, Mello | Mihael Keehl Lives, Meronia Event 2021, Post- Kira, This and Reunion should switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Day 4: February 17 - Beginnings
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Meronia Event 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148141
Kudos: 12
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	Start Again

Near sighs, and slumps back, expecting to hit the ground. But instead, he feels strong-but-slim hands on his shoulders, keeping him up. 

"Hey, now, after we win against the one and only Kira… or, more recently known as serial killer Light Yagami, we can't just go and fall asleep, can we?" Mello laughs from behind him. "I'm glad I showed up when I did. Isn't this… nice?" 

"I hear some doubt in Mello's tone." Near murmurs, pulling himself up and instead leaning on his left leg, that's pulled up to his chest. "And what would that doubt be for? Uncertain that the Task Force going to get that mass murderer is safe enough? Then why don't you go?" 

"No." Mello snaps. Near internally nods, this Mello being the Mello he's used to. "I'm not doubtful, and even if I were, that's not it. I have Matt going after them just in case." 

"Yes… Matt has quite the strength, which is strange since he doesn't do much action. At least… not in the while since I've seen him. How _is_ Matt?" Near peers behind himself to see Mello crouching down to his level, even in his leather pants, and scowling. His scar makes him more scary, elegant, and beautiful all at the same time. 

"Running for our lives definitely keeps tose muscles alive. He's getting a little soft, though, now, since all we've done is spy and shit. Although, he has been walking…" Mello trails off, brushing some of his bangs off of his face while simultaniously looking up. 

"You've seen Matt's muscles?" Near's only curious. He's not… upset or anything.

"Of course I have! Don't be stupid." Mello's right eye visibly twitches. "Ugh. Maybe I _will_ go." He stands up, but Near's hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. 

"Don't. I thought you were dead, and then you just suddenly burst in the door just as I was about to order Giovanni and Rester to go apprehend Mikami. You did it for them… which frees them up to go take Mikami to a hospital… then again, you know this." 

"Yeah," Mello laughs, "yeah I do. I think you're just spouting pointless information to keep me here." His voice becomes teasing. "In fact, I could go, even with your hand on me." He shakes off Near's hand, and the white-haired male lets it fall. "See? Weak little thing. You need me." 

"No, I don't." Near's stubborn streak joins the conversation, and he stands up fully, turning completely to face Mello.

"You do too!" Mello retorts. "You do. You need me to do the heavy work so you can work your mind to hell." He winks. Near flushes lightly. "Thinking of me, probably." 

"No. Not at all. Thinking about cases. Cases, Mello." 

Damn. Near remembers doing this with Mello once, during this case, but before Mello's suicide mission where he faked his death before Kiyomi could write his name down. They did it when Mello came to visit. After Mello left the first time, Near dismissed everyone else in the room, and then called Mello back for a real conversation. 

Apparently they… do whatever this is now. Flirting…?

"Actually, I'm done. Fuck this." Mello stands up too and puts his hands on his hips, glaring at the ground. "Near." Near snaps to attention, returning from his thoughts. "I- I don't want to do this anymore. I want to stop running. I want to just not. I don't want to keep disagreeing to what _everyone_ thinks is for the best." 

"What is Mello saying…?" Near's mind begins racing. He's thinking that Mello is… he doesn't know. Something bad. 

"I'm saying-" Mello begins to yell, but takes a deep breath, calms down, and smiles slightly, "I'm saying, I want to work with you, Near." 

Near could've started crying right then or there. And it isn't any better that Mello's phone begins playing a sad song. Mello ignores the call and extends a hand for Near to shake, in which the younger male does immediately. 

Mello yanks on the hand, pulling Near forward and kissing him deeply. Near's mouth opens in surprise, and when Mello's does the same (for a different reason) he can taste chocolate. 

"Near…" Mello pulls back and rests his forehead against Near's, "this is our beginning." 

"And we can be L together…" Near smiles. 

"Mm. Sounds good, although you could've phrased that more beautifully. I know you have the skills to."


End file.
